A New Wendy
by D.A.S.B8600
Summary: When Wendy Moore goes to her first party, everything goes wrong. Until she meets Peter. Ever since then, Her life will never be the same. Rated T cause I'm paranoid.


**Wendy's POV**

"WENDY! GET UP!" My little brother screamed, jumping on my bed. I groaned and swatted my hand at him.

"Please! I'm hungry!" he cried. I opened my eyes a little bit and looked at the clock sitting on my nightstand. 10:47.

"It's a Saturday!" I almost yelled at him. But I couldn't blame him. He was only a little kid.

"We-endy!" Michael cried, tugging on my arm and dragging out my name. I groaned and got out of my warm and comfy bed. I walked down the hall and knocked on my other brother's door. No answer. I narrowed my eyes at the door and opened it. As I walked in, I avoided the toys that had been thrown across the floor. As I avoided a fire truck, I stepped on a Lego block.

"Ow! Stupid, son of a little-" I said muttered, but I stopped myself, remembering that my 6-year-old and 11-year-old little brother's are in the room. I walked over to John's bed and pulled off the covers. He pulled them back up. I pulled them down and began to tickle him. He screamed and begged me to stop.

"Make Michael some breakfast, and then you can go back to sleep" I said, stopping. He groaned and walked out of the room, oblivious to the toys. Hi. My name is Wendy Moore and my little brothers are John and Michael Moore. We live in a small house in northern California with our parents, who are always out. Weather at work, parties or meetings. I got off of John's bed and walked to my room. I knew I wouldn't be able to get back to sleep again, so I looked in my closet for something to wear. I was about to grab something off the rack, when my phone rang. I heard the song 'Second Star to the Right' as my phone rang. I picked up my phone.

"Hello?" I asked into the phone.

"Hi!" My best friend, Ally, said.

"So, what should I wear for the party tonight? I'm thinking of wearing that cute blue dress" I said to her. I heard her make a 'tsk' noise from the other end.

"I don't know about that one. Don't you have to suck in your stomach just to put it on?" She asked.

"Yeah. I guess you're right. But what should I wear, then!" I said, taking a seat on my bed.

"Ooh! Maybe you should wear that white dress with the light pink and light blue dots on it!" She exclaimed.

"Okay. That'll be cute. What time are we leaving?" I asked. She paused.

"I think eight. Mark's coming to pick us up. Shoot, I have to go. Bye!" She said, then hung up. I sighed. Ally has been my best friend since first grade, and now, we're going to our very first party. I just turned fourteen a couple of months ago and my mom is letting me go to this party. Mark is Ally's older brother, and is going into college next year. I just wanted to let you know.

*10 Hours Later *

"Where is he! He was supposed to pick us up at eight, and its eight thirty!" Ally cried, stomping her foot. I laughed as her brother's car pulled up in front of us.

"Hi girls!" He said, flipping his brown hair out of his eyes. Mark is eighteen and is practically a super model that's going to Stanford. I had a crush on him when I was second grade, but I'm over it.

"Your late" Ally said, narrowing her eyes at him. He laughed and got out of the car.

"Hi Wendy, you look cute" He said to me, smiling.

"Thanks Mark. I think that 'Stanford' thing is working for you" I said, nodding at his jacket. I had decided to wear a white dress, but not with the polka dots. Earlier that evening, I had painted my nails and did my makeup and my hair. The normal stuff. He opened the door to the back seat and we got in. He then got in and drove us to a girl named Cory Maples' house. Once we got there, I knew it was going to be fun. There were guys, food, loud music, guys, dancing, guys, guys, oh, and did I mention guys?

"Ally! Wendy! You made it!" Cory said, running up to us, while holding a red plastic cup. I eyed it suspiciously.

"Don't worry Wendy, its punch" She said, catching my stare. I nodded and walked inside. She had a really nice house. I walked over to the white leather couch and sat down.

"You look camouflaged" A boy said from behind me. I turned around and saw a boy with black hair and blue eyes.

"Hi. I'm James" He said, holding out his hand.

"Wendy. I've never seen you before. Do you live here?" I asked. He smiled and shook his head.

"No. My father is here for…business reasons" He said. I nodded.

"My dad is the CEO of the Disneyland resort parks" I said. James' eyes widened.

"Really? That's so cool!" He said, sitting down next to me.

"I guess. He's never around, and neither is my mom, she's one of the animators for the movies" I said.

"That's sad… but really cool too. Do you watch your brothers?" He asked.

"I didn't tell you that I had brothers" I said, narrowing my eyes and scooting away from him.

"You didn't? Then it was a lucky guess?" He asked, panicking a little.

"Who are you? And who is your father?" I asked.

"I told you. My name is James" He said.

"_Who is your father?_" I hissed.

"My father is…right there" He said, relaxing. I followed his gaze and saw a gigantic ship outside the window. On it was a short man with white hair and small glasses on his nose.

"You don't have a father. Do you?" I asked, turning back towards James. He smiled, and then changed. His hair grew longer and his eyes turned red, then he grew stubble and he grew taller. I then realized that my wildest dream had come true. I was looking into the fierce eyes of Captain James Hook. I screamed as he drew his sword. The window shattered as pirates kicked them. Hook grabbed my throat and threw me to the ground.

"You're not going to survive past tonight if you struggle" He whispered.

"Then I guess I'm dead!" I yelled, kicking him in the gut. He flew backwards a few feet and I jumped up and ran outside. It was chaos. Everyone was either fighting or huddled up in a corner. I spotted Ally, who was being kicked by a pirate. My best friend protector mode went on. I ran towards him and jumped on his back. I began to hit the top of his head repeatedly until he fell to the ground, unconscious. I helped Ally up.

"Thanks" She gasped. I inspected her arms, which were covered in bruises. Her left eye was swollen shut and she had a split lip, but any guy would still fall for her.

"Oh, Wendy, your dress" She said, looking down. I looked down and saw the hem of the dress torn and it had holes in a lot of places.

"Probably from the glass" I said, grabbing her hand and running for the gate. But we were stopped by a big mean Captain.

"Miss Wendy, if you come peacefully, no one will get hurt. So why don't you just take this sack and put it over your head, so we can guide you to the ship" Hook said, smiling a rotten smile. I spat on his shoe.

"I see you've made your decision. KILL THEM ALL!" He yelled to the pirates. One pulled out a knife and ran for Ally.

"NO!" I screamed and pushed her out of the way. I felt the dagger slip into my side, then out. I pressed my hand over it and punched the pirate.

"ALLY!" I screamed, looking around.

"GO! We can handle them" She said, running up to me. I inspected the sword in her hand.

"I swiped it off a pirate, now go! We can handle ourselves" She said, pushing me out the gate. I nodded and ran for Mark's car that just pulled up.

"Get in!" He yelled, opening the door. I jumped in and had barely enough time to close the door. He put the pedal to the metal as he drove back to my house.

"Are you okay?" He asked. I nodded and looked at the hand that was covering my wound. It was bleeding a lot.

"Okay, were here" He said. I put my hand back on the bloody wound and got out of the car. I ran up to the front door of my house and opened it. Inside, the lights were on and my little brothers were talking to someone. I didn't bother to see who it was.

"John! Michael! Upstairs! Now!" I yelled. They jumped up and ran up the stairs. I was about to follow, when a hand rested on my shoulder.

"Wendy?" He asked softly.

"I don't know who you are, but if you laid a finger on my brothers, then I will hunt you down and kill you" I growled, not turning back.

"Wendy. Look at me" He said. I turned around and saw a boy, my age, with blonde hair and blue eyes. Oh, those eyes. They seemed ageless.

"Wendy, I know what happened at the party" He said.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"My name is Peter Pan" And that's the last thing I heard before everything went black.


End file.
